The Lost Files of ForbiddenXTemptations
by Dalkii
Summary: Chara Change Chara, Did You Really Forget, Teach Me To Love, The Kiss. All of my incomplete and immature works back in 2010-2011 are reuploaded here for my older viewers option to walk down memory lane and my newer readers to have a glimpse at my writing past!
1. The Early Days of: Chara Change Chara

Title: **Chara Change Chara!**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Shugo Chara!  
Author: ForbiddenXTemptations  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 08-14-10, Updated: 08-07-12  
Chapters: 9, Words: 11,127

**Chapter 1: First Song**

Chara Change Chara?

Summary: Amu Hinamori was the Joker. Yup, the key word, _was_ the Joker. When an attack from Easter leaves her eggs shattered, the guardians, her so-called friends, abandoned her, even if they don't notice it. What the guardians didn't know was, when she returned 3 years later from her sudden disappearance, was the change that had taken place on not just Amu, but her Eggs as well.

Diary Entry One.

Hi, my name is Hinamori Amu, well, you can call me Amu! Ummm, I'm 13 right now and yeah! Ummm, I'll start from the beginning? No that's to far, I don't think I can remember much anyway. I'll just tell you my life from... Somewhere I guess...

"_Get them!" A gruff voice shouted. He was dressed in a white lab coat and chasing the five running figures off in a distance. A group of people, dressed in the same manner as the man, ran after the five with many dark X characters. _

"_Guys, you ready?" A boy with blond hair and a small crown on top of his head asked._

"_Yeah!" The four behind them answered._

"_One, two, Chara Transform!" They spoke in unison. Bright lights filled the area._

"Amu? What's wrong?" I heard my friends ask. I brushed a part of my hair behind my ear before answering.

"My Shugo Charas,... Remember the attack with Easter yesterday?" I start off.

"Yeah, they were too strong yesterday, they must have found a way to make the X-Charas more powerful because there wasn't that many." Tadase spoke, his voice laced with worry.

"During the attack, when I was about to transform, someone hit my eggs away." My voice wavered with each word.

"Really?" They spoke shocked. '_Of course, you never notice...No I can't think that way about my friends...'_

"And..." My voice chocked as I reached for my pouch were I keep my eggs, " Look." My hands cradled 4 eggs, that... that were in _pieces. _Ran's egg was in three large chunks, Miki's egg was in 5 or 6, Suu's was in around 9, and Dia's...hers was completely shattered into almost a powdery substance.

I felt a sharp burn across my cheek. I looked up to see Yaya with her hand in the air.

"How could you be so careless!" I looked up to see 4 enraged faces.

"How can be get the Embryo now?" Tadase shouted.

"It's all your fault we can't get the Embryo now!" Nagihiko yelled.

"I-I-Im sorry I-" My voice wavered and I felt tears stream down my cheeks.

I saw Tadase walk up to me and yank the Lock from my neck in one harsh pull, I yelped and stumbled, resulting in me falling. I landed face first because my hands were cradling my … used to be my eggs. I felt something trickle down my cheeks from my eyes that I knew weren't tears. It turns out I scarped my eyes in the bushes I fell in.

"Leave!" They screamed in unison. I looked up in horror.

"Y-Yaya Chan?" I trembled.

"Don't call me Yaya-chan! Do you think I'm _your _friend anymore?" I heard her sneer at the word.

"Nagihiko-"

"Don't even think about it." He cut me off. I turned to Tadase. He turned his back and spoke.

"Mail the Guardian's cape to my house, and leave, you are not permitted in the Royal Garden anymore."

I froze, then I carefully put my eggs back into my pouch and limped away. It turns out, I cut my leg to, I barely made the way to the door, my eyes were getting dark, probably from the bush I fell in.

When I finally made it home I ran to my room well, as fast as I could with my injuries. I care fully undid my pouch and I made my way to the bathroom. I washed my eyes out, and trust me, it hurt. By the time I was done, the sink was stained red. I grabbed some gauze and plopped on the bed. When I made sure I was in my bed and comfortable, I grabbed the gauze I had gotten earlier, and I bandaged my eyes closed and the cut on my leg.

A loud ring awoke me and I sat up, I slowly undid my bandages and tried looking around, to check for any damage to my eyes. To my surprise, I could see just fine! I went to the mirror and gasped. My eyes had a red ring around my usual golden color. The red was small, barely noticeable unless you looked directly into my eyes so I brushed it off. I walked to where my pouch was and opened it, I gasped.

The eggs, they were gone! No trace, ANYWHERE! After 2 hours of searching I decided to accept the fact, there..._gone_. I walked to where I had the guardian cape and packed it for shipping. I walked to the mailbox and shoved it in. Then I made my way to school. I remember, I felt like a empty shell. When I got in, teachers where yelling at me, saying how irresponsible I was as a student. I saw stares bored into my back as I walked to a seat I haven't sat in in a long time. The one all the way in the corner. When class was finished, an announcement was made that all students should go to the auditorium. Soon, the place was crammed with kids.

"Ahem." Heads turned to Tadase, also known as King. But when they saw the rest of the guardians on stage as well, they looked back to me.

They whispered,

"Shouldn't she be up there"

"But she was late to..."

A loud cough, more like clearing of the throat, made them snapped there heads to the King.

"We have an announcement, we have a new Joker." At this is widened my eyes.

"Mizuki Lalu, pleasure to meet you." She had short bright purple hair, cropped in a pixie cut. small grey eyes, and a petite figure over all.

"That is all." And everyone raced out to gossip and well, go home. Everyone except me.

I walked up to the group who were once my friends.

"Oh I hope you don't mind, she has 4 characters, you have 0, I think you know what this means right? I admit, we were a bit over dramatic yesterday but we forgive you." And with that Tadase walked out and the guardians followed.

The new Joker walked up to me and scoffed, "You are worthless, get the fuck out of here, mmkay?" She spoke in french. She was clearly Japanese but since she just came here, she was probably studying abroad.

I was taken aback by her, I was about to turn and walk away when,

"~change_~" _I heard a small voice mutter, before I found out who it was,

"Why don't you get your fucking spoiled ass to run along with your owner, being a Joker isn't as easy as it seems bitch." I glance at her belt that had 4 eggs attached. "Try getting your own damn eggs to hatch first you bastard." She widened her eyes and ran off.

I took in a sharp inhale of breath, first off all how did I learn french in 2 seconds? And why did I just curse someone out so when I barely talk at all?

"~Because of Me of course.~" I heard a voice whisper into my ear, I turned my head around on instinct. I saw a Shugo Chara? She had to low, long, pink, pig tails, a black lace dress that was cut short, with a pair of boots. And on her head was a top hat that had a large broken heart that was held together with stitches.

"~I'm Ran.~" She spoke and landed on my shoulder. "~And I'm sooo back!~"

Date: XX-XX-20XX

…...

On a plane heading toward Japan, A pink and black haired girl closed her small book and sighed.

"~Whats up?~" A small voice spoke.

"The ceiling?" She answered back.

"~Haha, real funny.~"

"Nothing really, just thinking of the time I met you, Ran, again."

"~I know, geez Amu, I remember, you were so freaked when you found out.~"

"I think I would've been, I mean the Ran then and the Ran now are so different."

"~Remember, Charas can change to, just as you do you.~"

**Chapter 2: Second Song**

Chara Change Chara?

Diary Entry Two

I remember the crisp air of Japan when I walked down from the plane. The wind was a bit strong for my taste so I put my hair, which had grown long inevitably because of a traumatic incident with a hairdresser that cut things way to short -.-..., into a loose braid. Once I got inside of the airport I fiddled with my key chain. I was never good at the luggage pick up. On the conveyer belt, I saw my bags and rushed to get them. I cringed at the harsh noise that indicated someone speaking on the announcer.

"Will the owner of the blue violin case please come to the front desk?" She stammered, she had a annoyingly loud voice and the fact they had to use a microphone, I sighed.

I pulled at my bags,and pulled, and tugged, and pulled, and tugged, and tugged, and pulled, and tugged,…and pulled,….they didn't move an inch!

When I was about to ask someone for help, a large hand grasped the handle on my bags and pulled them down for me. When I turned around to thank who ever it was I froze. 'Tadase...?'

Although he fully grew out the child-like phase, I could tell it was him. His hair became slightly a darker shade of blond, he was taller than me by at least 4 inches, the large eyes became slightly hawk-like, the gaze was sharp but gentle... pssssh yea right, scratch the 'gentle' part. Most girls would swoon for me, however, that was not the case with me.

I muttered to Ran, "Look, his majesty is here." I heard a snicker from my right shoulder,

"~Hello _prince_~" Ran spoke in fluent English. She flew to Tadase's head to see Kiseki perched on it. I chuckled when the small prince fell from his seat and onto Tadase's hands.

"~I am king!...And who are you?~" I couldn't help but snicker when Kiseki threw a fit over being called prince, had they really stayed the same, for _five _years? I was wearing my black tinted sunglasses and my bangs covered most of my face if I tilted it at the right angle so I got an idea. Ran seemed to catch on to. I walked over to where my bags where and pointed to them.

"Aren't you going to give them back?" He was still gripping them. He flushed at his mistake and hurriedly gave them back to me. "Next time keep your head straight." I motioned Ran to follow when he grasped my wrist. I felt a wave of nostalgia hit me but I wasn't going to fall for it again.

"Can't we get more familiar?" He was trying, even I could see that, to swoon me. He really didn't know me was me yet. I, however wasn't the naive 5th grader anymore. I spoke,

"I think we," I took of my glasses, "are way" I pushed my braid to the back at a angle where it looked like I had shorter hair, "too familiar," then finally I brushed my bangs away, "aren't we, _prince_?" I enjoyed the look on his face when it morphed from hope, to fear, to shock. I smirked, "I should be going now, besides, aren't your friends waiting for you?" I ,motioned to were I saw the rest of them as I grabbed my bags, walking to the taxi that I had reserved a few nights back.

I saw Ran kiss Kiseki on the cheek before flying back to my shoulder. I laughed soundlessly when I saw the shade of red he turned. Ran snickered along side me when she saw him become a tomato. When I finally reached the taxi, it drove me to Easter.

XX/XX/20XX

Amu Hinamori

…

I sat in the waiting room, squirming slightly in the black chair. I saw Ran also etching her nails into the wood out of pure boredom. I had my sunglasses back on and decided to pull out the braid. I played with the black highlights between my fingers. I heard the click of the knob turning and saw someone come in. I saw a...blue violin case? I looked up slightly to see...IKUTO? Calm down, calm down Amu! I didn't expected him to be here, well, at least not this early! But Ran however looked intrigued and walked over to where he sat.

"~Where's he?~" She spoke, in Japanese for once.

"...What?" His voice got deeper but not to deep, in a ...chocolatey sort of way... Did I just compare his voice to chocolate? I brushed my bangs over my face to hide the blood flow to my cheeks.

"~Your Shugo Chara~" Ran answered, getting agitated from the obvious reason, Ikuto didn't bother to look up from his cellphone, well, until Ran spoke. His head snapped up and stared at me, and jolted a little when he saw Ran. Did he think _I _was talkingto him?

"Your a Shugo Chara?" He murmured, shifting his position to meet hers. "It's not a good idea to be here, you should get far away from here."

"~Yeah yeah, Easter want to get the Embryo because of the spoiled-" Ran spoke then was muffled by my hand when she revealed a bit to much. While she started to speak that sentence I ran toward her and clamped my hand on her mouth and pulled her back, dragging her back to my seat.

Ikuto stood up and made his way to where I was sitting, but before he could get any closer, the doors slammed open and revealed two figures. "Hina-san, Tsuki-san, it's time for your jobs." Some one in a white lab coat stated.

I was puzzled when he said just Hina, from Hinamori but was thankful anyway, I don't want to reveal myself to him if I don't have to. I saw Yoru appear from the corner of my eye on Ikuto's shoulder. Rubbing his eye, it seemed that he had slept.

"Let's go." I saw Utau standing next to the man in the lab coat and had her Shugo Chara on both her shoulders. I grabbed my luggage and strained when I tried carrying it, Ran tapped my shoulder and,

"~Chara Change~" She muttered. My hair clip changes to a broken heart which was held together by stitches, and I picked it up with ease, well I was in Chara Change mode so I flung it effortlessly to the guy in the white coat to carry. Then I undid the Change. I saw puzzlement in the eyes of the siblings. Well, obviously, but I brushed it off. I walked down first, to hide my face somehow from the siblings. Right when I thought I was safe, a hand firmly grasped my wrist. I was yanked back and was face to face with Utau.

"Hina-san, just who are you?" She spat, eying me with disdain. This ticked me off, I hated people invading my personal space. "I believe is common courtesy to introduce yourself, right Tsukiyomi Utau-san?" I twitched at the slip-up but I was to pissed off to bother. "You and" I pointed to Ikuto who was stareing at me with shock, "stay away from me." With that I proceeded to turn a corner when I saw Ran. Ran was poking at something at my bracelet. I saw the usual maroon colored-broken-heart egg charm, but then I saw a dusty blue-colored one with a cracked spade on it, I gasped, Miki?

I nodded at Ran at we decided to keep 'Miki' on the down low, this is Easter after all, we can't risk them knowing this information. While Ran and I were observing the newly obtained blue charm on my bracelet, the two siblings had almost caught up to me, as well as the lab coat guy. When everyone caught up I walked up the stairs that lead me to a large stage. Ikuto and Utau walked off to the seats and I saw 3 people sitting in what looked like a judging panel before me.

"Thank you for your presence, Ms. Hina." A blond, most likely french, man spoke in a flamboyant way.

"Now then. We would like to proceed with the audition, I have star pupils" She turned to the siblings, "to attend to." he second person that spoke had obvious favoritism to the two.

"Hell yea!" The last one had large head phones on, I doubt he could hear anything of the outside world with the music blasting on high.

"Audition..." I repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"We know of your talents, but we need to confirm it." The second judge spat. I sighed, what a bother, I walked to where my suitcase was placed and pulled out a coin. "Heads, do it, tails, leave." I flicked it into the air and let it fall to the ground with a clank. "Tails it is." I took my suitcase and was about to leave when the judge screeched,

"We, took time for you to take this test and you dare leave, you brat!" I got pissed then, I flicked the coin to her direction and it cut half her hair off. I turned and smirked,

"Bye Bye~" Ran and I spoke in unison. I only went to Easter for the money but right now Miki was more important. I know how auditions are like, millions of call backs and the rest of the crap. I ran out the door with my suitcase in hand (after Chara change of course), and to my new dorm. Yup, that's right, a dorm.

Okay, I know I haven't updated for ever! But I'm not going to write about some lame excuse or something like that. I just didn't feel like typing (sorry TT^TT), but I hate typing b/c I'm so slow at it TT^TT. And this chapter is weird b/c its kind of a filler, but an important filler? There's not much interesting going on but xD I did it! Literally, I just did it today October 23, 2010 8 o'clock to 11:08 pm... Fastest chapter I ever wrote O_o. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed xD. I do have stuff going on but the main reason is because I just take long to update...that's really my 'excuse' per say... SORRY TT^TT.

**Chapter 3: Third Song**

Chara Change Chara?

"~It's a funny thing really. You leave for a little bit and everything you know and love is gone. _Everything._ Well, until you come back and take it back, even if it means ripping their hands off with it...~" Ran had a particularly grotesque thought before going back to filing her nails. She was referencing a drama she watch on the plane ride that left a lasting memory in her mind.

I concentrated on Miki. The charm on my bracelet was becoming more and more clear, a stark contrast from the muddy blue it was when Ran first discovered it. I had been sitting at a table in the late Tokyo night's busy street, waiting for Miki to just pop out drawing randomly... But what would she be like now? After starring at the charm, I felt like I was starring at a piece of myself.

"~She's taking so long, this is so boring!~" I slumped a little in my seat, Ran did the same on my shoulder. I raised my eye brow at the way my bags, wondering how I'm going to be able to find a place to fit all my stuff, and more importantly a place to have a nights rest. I was about to stand up to pick up my bags and look around for a place to stay but Ran yanked on my hair, harshly pulling me down.

"Ouch, Ran what was that for-" She glared at me for a good minute before whispering,

"~There close~" She kept a finger on my lips to prevent me from replying. "~Those annoying 'judges'~." True to that, a long sleek black limo pulled up and the judges stepped out. I let out a snicker, thankful at Ran. I never got rid of my bad habit of reverting to a 'vulnerable' state when I get shocked, so Ran informs me of people that are particularly aggressive.

"Miss Hina, come back to Easter immediately!" I let out a grin before taking out my favorite coin. She stepped back, her right hand clutching her hair- well, more like absence of hair.

"Heads I go, Tails I run." I flicked it, and what do you know. Its tails. I took a glance at my surroundings and muttered, "~Chara Change~" I grabbed my bags and I prepared to jump, but the familiar friction on the heels of my feet weren't there when I used Ran's jump. Instead, a more flowing, liquid-like feel was there. Just as I was to say 'Hop Step Jump' I saw a blue-colored light shining from my wrist, 'Miki?'

"~You didn't expect to jump to the skies, in the middle of the streets, with people watching, in _Tokyo_, the New York City equivalent, _right_?~" An all too familiar voice spoke. I bent my head slightly, using my bangs as coverage to my reddening face, I habit I never really got a chance to break, and I probably won't.

"Miki, I-" I started, but was cut off abruptly.

"~Now's not the time, let's go~" I nodded, for the first time I saw her clearly. She had changed, wow, she changed. The beret was gone, a mini top hat was placed on her head. Her hair was pulled into a loose side pony tail The blue hair curled and were a moody purple at the tips. Her attire changed to tight ripped leggings and a long sleeved white shirt with a black jacket that was long and form fitting. Her spade had a cracked design with a hole in the top left, like someone had shot a bullet at it.

"Miss Hina!" I was shot out of my daze and glared at the judge, I grabbed my bags and nodded at Ran and Miki. '~Just run head on to the crowd~' I paused and gaped at Miki, but her nodded in a such a reassuring way I agreed. I closed my eyes shut and here goes everything!

I expected to be bombarded with people but I just felt the cool wind flow through my hair. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself gliding around the crowd of people. I remembered a vague memory of Yaya, at her ballet studio. Ballet... BALLET? I took in a sharp breath when I found my smooth steps resembled a ballerina, well a more loose interpretation but still, since when can I dance, or have any form of balance for that matter? Then I remembered Miki... Since when can Miki dance?

"~Dance is an art too you know~" I heard Miki chuckle.

"Miss Hina!" Ugh that judge doesn't give up at all.

"And where do you think your going?" I stopped suddenly at the voice, my chara change became undone, I tumbled forward, squeezing my eyes shut, expecting the hard side walk floor to greet me... But the pain never came, instead I found myself in the arms of someone... The arms...THE ARMS? I jumped back, or at least I tried to, the arms had an iron grip to them.

"What happened to you, Amu?" I looked up to see sad eyes. Sad, uniquely purple, cat-like eyes.

"...Ikuto"

.

.

.

.

.

.

remember to check my profile, I have loads to say.

**Chapter 4: Fourth Song**

Chara Change Chara?

Ikuto,... IKUTO? I saw no cat ears on top of his head, so I should be able to get free right? Yup, I _should _be able to, but why do I feel so weak, so drained... My vision was getting hazed over, and I felt tight in my chest. It got tighter and tighter before I found that it was hard to breath. I briefly noted that the lighting was considerably darker, and the sound was considerably smaller. _An alley?_ The narrow hall, the musky smell, and the brick walls justified to be so.

"~Amu... Help...~" I turned my head, which felt heavy to even move, and saw Ran holding Miki, protectively in her arms. Miki was zoned out, her eyes where lost in the muddy Grey-blue, her breath labored and harsh, her whole frame shaking. I looked over to where she was starring, and saw Yoru, looking away, starring at the floor.

"~...You, you bastard!~" Ran suddenly screamed, causing Yoru to tremble slightly, I was shocked at the display. I mean, sure Ran cursed from time to time because she got annoyed, but this time was different. Her face turn red, not because of happiness, or being embarrassed, but the raw emotion was evident in her eyes; anger. She suddenly turned to Ikuto, flying over to where I was; still trapped in his arms.

"~You, LET GO OF HER!~" She ordered, clutching Miki with one hand she fumed. Using her free hand, she shove him off of me, causing me to tumble backwards onto the floor. Ran's main power is being the strong one, the courageous one; the leader. I was beginning to see why I always thought of her as an older sister.

I could breath again, inhaling as much of the dirty air as I could, not caring of the burning sensation it gave my throat. As soon as I relieved that weak feeling that had dawned on me a few moments ago, I saw Miki was considerably better as well. I shot a puzzled glance at Ran who was still glaring at the two 'cats'. As if she could read my mind she spoke,

"~I...I was going to keep quite, to cause as little pain as possible, but you just had to ruin our peace!~" She spat at the two. I found my body trembling, a painful memory found its place in my eyes.

.

"Ikuto~!" A pink pig-tailed girl hopped onto a azure blue-haired boy, hugging him tightly.

"...Amu..." He spoke, carefully, and softly.

"...Ikuto?" She repeated, slightly worried at the usually teasing boy's reserved manner.

"I'm so sorry..." He held her close, so close, afraid that if he let go, she'd never come back.

"Iku-" She was cut off by a sharp pain that blossomed in her throat. When she reached up instinctively to try and nurse the pain, she found the cause of it. _Hands. Ikuto's hands._ She tried to speak, only to find it impossible, tears ran down her face, '_why?'_ she thought to herself, '_why?'_

She was on the verge of passing out, the lack of air causing her usual flushed skin tone to turn a pale white alabaster.

Yoru Chara Changed with him, and he elongated on sharp nail. He slowly brought it to her bruised neck and drew a small, almost unnoticeable pattern, resembling long nails. He continually repeated the pattern around her neck.

.

I felt my eyes water, I looked up, through my bangs and saw the person who I put my trust into, and the person who broke all of my trust; Ikuto. He was also shaking, eyes wide,

"...I-...I did _that?" _He was mumbling, as if he couldn't believe it.

"~Yes, _you_ did~" Ran spoke, she stared at my neck, my hand went up to the very spot subconsciously. "~You know why Miki reacted like this, _Yoru?~"_ She hissed his name, "~Just like Amu, she loved you~" Yoru and Ikuto seemed shocked at this new bit of info. "~Yea, she _used_ to, Amu and Miki, they deserve better than the likes of you!~" She tugged at my sleeve, snapping me out of my daze, she motioned me to follow, and I did. I grabbed my bag that had been flung carelessly on the floor and clutched the handle for something, right now I just needed something to hold onto.

.

.

.

"Such a bitch, right?" A dark figure spat. "Ikuto is mine! Not hers, Utau's or any other of those bitches, _He's mine!"_

"~Now, now Lalu, patience will be rewarded~" They stared at each other for a good minuted before the pair burst out laughing.

"Yeah right! Your just as sadistic as me! Besides, you are my true self, the lying, memory bending side of me! God you crack me up sometimes, Nayru"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dun dun dunnn~! Don't you just hate Lalu? So if you're confused, Lalu wants Ikuto for herself and used her Chara to morph in some fake memories! O_O! The first Chara of Lalu is Nayru (pronounced Neh-ruu, like Nail with an accent).

For those of you who know about my current conflict with Chara Change Chara, it'll be solved as soon as the other 'copy' is deleted... waiting...waiting...WAITING...-sigh-

By the way, would you like some visual art to go with this story? I consider myself a pretty good mangaka so let me know ^_^.

**Chapter 5: Fifth Song**

Chara Change Chara?

I found an apartment a few blocks down, and with the emergency money in my wallet I saved covered just about everything. Well, _just about..._ The hole in my heart, the thirst for something I could never achieve, would stay like that, forever. But I don't have to worry, I got Ran, and now Miki with me... He just had to rip it out didn't he, it wasn't enough I had been thrown away by the only people I ever trusted but he had to take that chunk of my heart with him. It's funny, he told me to move on but why hasn't he gave it back then? So he could torture me, mocking me at the fact that he was still here, and I could never love again with the link he selfishly made?

"~Ran...~" I turned silently to where Miki was. She was perched on the bed for what seemed like hours now, and three hours had actually had gone by. Her head was on Ran's lap, mumbling out her name here and there.

"~Miki, Amu, we need to talk.~" Ran spoke suddenly, I jolted a little at the sound of her voice. It was quiet, and strained, after all, she screamed a lot today.

"~You, you guys know about that memory we just saw?~" I had the painful experience once more as I thought back to the 'memory' she spoke of. Miki had one violent shudder before sitting on the bed next to Ran, listening, but unsure if she wanted to press on such a sensitive topic.

"~It's Nayru...~" I looked at her, puzzled by this 'Nayru character.' Miki looked at her, eyes widening with every passing moment. Suddenly I felt out of the loop, I nodded at her to continue. Ignoring the sharp pain that echoed in my head.

"~She's...I'll start from the top~." Ran motioned to Miki who was holding up a large canvas and was sketching intently on the white surface with pencil, then switching to water colors.

"~When eggs are crushed, we don't necessarily 'die'~" Miki spoke, dragging her paintbrush fluidly across the board. "~We just, stay in this place where everyone's dreams are created. Of course, we also change to how~" She pointed to me briefly and went back to her painting. "~You, as a person changes...~"

"~We met Nayru there, she was...different to say the least~" Ran took over for Miki who was too concentrated to talk. "~She was, much, much more broken than we were. You see, the place we go to every time we...'break', is called the Void. Usually it depends on how badly we were damaged and as soon as we recover we go back, of course we may change, but we never disappear.~"

"~But, Nayru, she refused to go back, more like she couldn't. Her partner... Apparently, she died of accident, but her dream to be a doll maker was so strong, Nayru lived on, but not really. She started to change, her once curly blond locks became a dark black, her features turned sharp and angular. Her personality became cold. We soon found out she was being eaten by the darkness~."

"~We thought she'd hopefully be free after the darkness was too much. After all, a partner-less Chara is unheard of, and her weakened state we could do nothing. We thought she had joined her partner once again, her egg was missing, and so was she. But she had this one distinct trait, she could re-write memories, implant any type and sort of memory she chose. And I suspect it was Naryu who _did that_. And most likely her new partner is also a victim of the darkness.~"

"~..., Sorry Amu! We had to act out that we were actually affected by Naryu if we didn't want Ikuto and Yoru to get hurt!~" The two suddenly proclaimed. I jumped.

"~When the illusion is broken by the revelation of the truth, it's painful, so that's why we waited before telling you, the side effects decrease with time...~" I suddenly remembered the sharp pain I had when Ran started to talk about Naryu.

_Did that..._ No way, Ikuto? It wasn't true?... The only other thing that stood out was the fact that Ran and Miki knew it.

Miki stared at me, a questioning look on her face.

"Do I forgive you guys? Is that what you want to say to me, Miki?" I saw her nod, a swift one, but full of meaning.

"...Would I still be here if I didn't?" I know Ran and Miki because they are me, they wouldn't do anything without meaning, I shuddered at what the pain would have been if they told me when I first experienced the illusion, it still hurt and three..., THREE HOURS passed! And there's still some pain. Then I suddenly realized,

"What about Ikuto?" I blurted out.

"~Yoru was oh-so-good at acting with Miki...~" Ran spoke, a smirk playing on her lips.

"~Ran!~" Miki flushed a pink shade all over and threw a pencil at her.

"~Owww~" Ran moaned when the pencil hit her head.

Miki grinned her lopsided grin and went back to work on , whatever her painting was going to be.

"~So this takes care of that?~" Ran spoke, rubbing at the tender spot on her head.

"What about Nayru-" Miki cut me off

"~We'll see her when we see her~" Miki drawled.

"~Sooooo?~" Ran pressed.

"I guess so...?"

"~Good, because we're going back first thing tomorrow morning~." I stared at Ran, my mouth slightly opened in shock, but what?

"~Remember? We came here for one thing, well actually two, but first of all we need money don't we? And we have a contract with Easter, if you want to pay the release fee, do as you wish but, you'll probably be paying those debts off the rest of your life.~"

I froze, damn it! I forgot about that stupid release fee!

"~Besides, we have an apartment now so shelter can be checked off. Food is to be supplied at Easter and we can be closer to our goal.~" Ran skipped onto by shoulder and whispered, "~T_o get closer_, to I-Ku-To~"

I nearly burst out in laughter, and flushed in a bright red, momentarily forgetting all the bad things that happened, all the fake pain I saw from those 'memories'. The only reason I came back to Japan, was for the takoyaki I dearly missed and happened to get signed to Easter, which I thought, 'why not?'. But this was just like Ran, once she gets pissed off, she gets pissed off.

"~It's done!~" I turned to see Miki holding up a painting that said, "~When ever your sad, beat the crap out of the person who dared disturbed you!~" In tiny scrawl at the bottom. A large takoyaki was painted right in the middle. "~Don't forget!~" Was also written with an arrow pointing to the cluster of takoyaki.

I saw Ran and Miki 'thumbs-up' and me, I felt the corners of my mouth twitch.

I smiled, a true genuine smile. I know the 'old' Amu wouldn't ever be able to handle this. But now _I_ can. I don't have to sulk at everything in my way. Just kick it out and eats some Takoyaki while your at it.

.

.

.

Yea, the story was getting a bit to depressing for me. I like the idea of a teasing but strong Amu so I added a little twist there.

Next up is when Amu, Miki, and Ran go to Easter and get signed for her first job. (BTW there is a poll about this...).

Warning: I'm not good at consistent updates TT^TT.

**Possible Spoiler**: Mizuki Lalu is NOT an oc. (Nayru is an Oc however.)The name is original but the actual character is a real character in Shugo Chara O_O. Well, I'm not sure on _who_ specifically but I personally hate OCs, OoC I'm okay with but, OC's,...not so much-.- But I knew I wanted someone as the aid in the story line so I decided to look through the history of Shugo Chara to find the right character to play the role. She's masquerading for now, I suppose. I have an idea but I'm still working on it.. Shocked ya didn't I xP.

And on another note, Reviews are like candy, I swear I could live on them xD. Plus, Candy is sweet so sweets for the sweets xD.

**Chapter 6: Sixth Song**

Chara Change Chara?

"No No NO!"

"You're doing it all WRONG!"

"Do REALLY want this job?"

Harsh comments were thrown about, echoing in the large, much too large, dance studio. Despite it's size, the interior decorating was actually quite humble in a way. Large mirrors, a thick red curtain, a wooden floor and to the front, a desk and three chairs. Two of them which were currently seated to the , and I quote, _'oh so wonderful star pupils'_.

The third chair was on its side, knocked over on the floor. The dance instructor, at least that's what she proclaims herself to be, threw it down on a fit of rampage. She was currently yelling at 39 girls who each had a circular button pinned on their shirts with their corresponding number. All of them were in the round two auditions. They all looked nervous and scared, heck, who knows what I'd do in front of that harpy of a 'dance instructor'.

"~Why don't you find out?~" I let out a yelp at the sudden voice. I cursed at Ran and myself before ducking down, trying to hide myself in the folds of the curtain. Yup, _curtain._ I was hiding in a curtain. I peered out to see if I was caught but no seemed to notice anything, not even the siblings did. Which was strange as they always seemed to catch me.

"~Well of course they wouldn't, this curtains basically sound proof~" Miki muttered, rubbing the fabric between her hands.

"~But why are we hiding?~" The two spoke in unison. "~We also have that button.~" Miki grabbed the number 40 button from my bag and waved it as if I was oblivious to the fact.

"I know that, but..." I paused sneaking another glance at the group. "Why are they _dancing?_"

I signed up for the singer job if I remember correctly, I thought back to the registration form, yup. The box next to singer was definitely checked.

"~I don't know but I don't really care, I'm good at dancing...~" Miki beamed. "~But I have no stamina... but Ran can help out in that area~"

"What?"

"~-sigh- Amu, I am you,~" Ran pointed to herself, then she grabbed Miki, "~We are you,... wait, I always wanted to try this...~"

Ran got that glint in her eye that meant she was experimenting and I always ended up as her guinea pig... I shuddered at the vinegar incident.

_"~It's good for your voice!~" Ran held up a cup of liquid that smelled all to similar to vinegar to my face._

_"...What...?" I eyed her._

_"~Drink~" She spoke, with a innocent smile...yea right._

_- 5 minutes later-_

_"~What happened?~" Miki gasped at the twitching figure on the ground. Yea, that twitching figure was me, and guess what Ran said?_

_"~After effects of too much vinegar.~" _

"w-w-Wait!"... too late TT^TT.

"~Chara: Ran, lock in~" Ran spoke with a smirk.

"~Change~" My hair pin glowed that nostalgic pink light."~Change~"

"~Chara: Miki, lock in~" Miki chuckled and winked at me.

"~Change~" Then, the hair pin was engulfed in a blue light.

**"~Duo Chara Change~!"**

"**~Chara Change Chara Lock:2~"**

The hair pin went in a frenzy of blues and pinks until a purple color took over. Ran's signature heart and Miki's Signature spade were clasped into my hair. The hair tie pulled my hair into a side pony tail and when I grabbed my hair by instinct I gasped. On my wrist was in clear scrawl,

**C.C.C. L2 RM**

It was on a bracelet I don't remember ever owning and ever putting on for that matter but I didn't have much it to question it as another, much harsher glaring light came into my field of view. The _curtain _I thought in shock. It was pulled away, revealing my hiding spot.

"~(Apparently our light show gave it away)~"

Yeah, apparently it did.

"Oh look who came to join us, Miss. 40" I was about to stand up but froze mid-way when I found my clothing had changed too. Instead of my usual attire, it was replaced by a long sleeve shirt that reached right above my knees and a pair of ripped leggings underneath. Black sneakers completed the outfit.

"(Ran!)" I shouted in my mind.

"~(Yes?)~" I did a double take at the extra voice.

"(Miki?)"

"~(What?)~"What, WHAT?

"(WHAT? Explain, right now!)"

"~(Look, we don't really have the time right now)~"

"(What do you mean we don't have time! we... oh)" I gulped nervously at the sudden presences that was glaring at me. I'm still in the _Studio. _I slapped myself mentally that I forgot that fact.

"Well, _Miss. Number 40_ let us see how high your dance skills must be for you to decide to skip our audition, _twice_." She hissed at me with an arrogant tone.

I bit my lip, I so close to a mental breakdown over here!

"~(Amu, we'll take it from here)~"

_._

_._

_._

A/N: Hey my lovelies xD. Ehee heh heh _. *nervous glances* Ummm I know I haven't updated for a while, I've been getting some messages I could live with out so yeah T^T. Any whoo~ For all those who voted, AMU'S JOB IS GOING TO BE … complicated(?). XD, Actually I know how her jobs going to go about but it'll be a nice loooong chapters until her true job is revealed xD.

**Now, all of you now I'm a horrible multi tasker so updates aren't that frequent TT^TT, but if you want to know about the basic outline about Amu's jobs, IM me n I will tell the first few xD Don't worry no spoilers, just enough to get you interested (I hope -.-'). **

**And to my readers from my earlier fanfic writing times, do you remember my Gakuen Alice FanFic 'Did You Really Forget?". I'm not sure if anyone remembers that story so I'm hesitant on re uploading/ continuing it? But guys, did you really forget? (Ironic, isn't it -.- T^T)**

**Chapter 7: Seventh Song**

Chara Change Chara?

I took a deep breath before walking to the center of the stage. Suddenly, the stage felt too big, my legs too short, my heart started to beat with haste and I became aware that the gazes I was targeted with was filled with more malice then usual.

"~(Whoa, take a breather there Amu)~" Ran spoke in a amused tone and I can swear I hear Miki giggling in the background.

"(Easy for you to say, I don't know what the heck you two did but I feel the same! The stage fright didn't disappear at all!)" I shot back.

"~(That's because you haven't done a Chara Change in a long time. Remember, when you Chara Changed all that was different outwardly was your hair pin? When you drew that portrait, did you feel like your mind or personality changed in any way?)~"

"(But then, how does that explain my outburst on the first day of school?)" I felt blood rush to my cheeks in at the memory, though the resentment and hate followed soon after the thought.

"~(Skills.)~ The two countered. "~(To put it bluntly, all the enhancements are focused on your skills in specific areas when your in Chara Change.)~"

"(But if I was more skillful, and I should be right now, why am I ...uh.. you know... FREAKING OUT?)" I was on the verge of hysteria as the dance harpy clucked her tongue, signaling for me to start.

"~(Remember yesterday? At the the side walk? You danced through the crowd like it was nothing, just... you know what? Lets do this. Hear the music?)~" I murmured a yes when I heard the music start playing, echoing through the room. "~(What's the first thing you thought of when you heard it first play?)~"

"(A break up.)" I whispered almost instantly. The music was upbeat but the lyrics filled the room with questions of 'why are you like this?' and 'it hurts?'

"~(Then let that be your guide, and DANCE)~" Miki spoke in an excited tone, obviously happy with the chance to dance.

Then I saw it. The dance moves played like a moving picture in my head, it was me in that motion picture. It's a strange feeling, like on the brink of having a vision of the future but not quite that either. But I know one thing for sure, I got the dance routine down.

"~(It's my turn now.)~" Ran chimed in. "~(We forgot to mention this but, in Dual Chara Change, you can only unlock our powers one at a time, so now that you've gotten over Miki's hurdle, it's my turn.)~"

"(You kind of forgot to mention EVERYTHING! Seriously I-)" My inner rant was cut off by a abrupt halt in the music and a arrogant voice screeching in.

"If you can't do this, why bother hmmm? Cool N' Spicy Entertainment really doesn't know talent from the dirt it seems. If _you're_ their best talent, they must really have a bad eye at this."

"_What_, did you say." I felt the anger rush to my clenching fists, "Don't you _dare _insult CNSE _ever _again!" Everyone seemed to be taken aback by my outburst, even those siblings let out a shock expression onto their faces. Cool N' Spicy Entertainment was founded by my dad and later given to my mom when he fell ill. Soon after, the CNSE got into financial debt. Sure, my mom was good as an editor of the articles printed, but she just wasn't suited for being a CEO. Then my dad's condition grew worse. We put a halt in CNSE and used the money to pay for my dad's medical expenses. My younger sister stayed back in America to earn some cash with her fashion line while I came here, to somehow make some money. And what's the fastest way to gain money?

_Easter. _The answer was plain and simple, Easter is currently the top Entertainment Company in Japan. And that was enough reason for me. But I have no intention of staying if they plan to insult my parents every time they see me.

"~(Amu, take another breather, don't make rash decisions.)~" Ran murmured in my head, the words echoing in my ears. "~(Don't give up your one shot at getting the chance for money just cause of some old harpy.)~" Miki added. "~(Use that emotion against her, I've seen her dance a couple of times behind the curtain and I've got to say, she has probably never seen anyone as good as you.)~"

"(Wha-)"

"~(Don't try to play dumb, I've always seen you dancing along to your favorite beats Amu.)~" Ran started.

"~(Yeah, in CNSE you may have been just the sound developer, but you have the talent, go for it Amu.)~" Miki edged on.

"~(And remember, you're not alone. You'll never be alone.)~" They spoke in unison, loud and clear.

"Start the music." I surprised even myself at my voice, it had a bold daring hint to it, a voice I'd never imagined I'd have, especially in the middle of a stage.

"Fine." The harpy muttered.

…*

It's a strange experience. I felt like I could feel the music notes, taste the lyrics, and swallow the rhythms whole. My body moved to the beats, deviating here and there, but stayed pretty close to the envisioned routine I had a few moments before. When the song was coming close to a close, I slowed down my dance steps slightly, before speeding up abruptly and ending on a powerful note. _Impactful._ An important aspect my dad would always say, '_You want them thinking about you even after the performance is long over, imprinted in their minds. Wow them.' _

And it did, especially to two certain people. One blond, and the other blue. But of course, the two's thoughts however was on entirely different notes.

One with anger and jealousy, and the other with attraction, and... a strong pang of fear, of what is going to come later on.

HIIIIIIIIIIII~ xD

It's been a while huh -.-', sorry about that TT^TT. I've been working on some other things like my new story (Gakuen Alice) I posted a while ago, as well as another story (Fairy Tail) that's coming up ^_^!

...*= I do have a particular selection of songs I felt fit to the music Amu was dancing to but I didn't want to put it up as it's Korean and the song looses some of it character when translated. (If you know what I mean -.-'). To end on a good note, expect a more AMUTO in the following chapter.

Another note, don't worry, Utau isn't going to turn all villan-y, shes just jealous at Amu, nothing too evil..._yet..._

Another Another note, check out my profile on Saturdays at least once every few months for any info regarding my stories.

Sort of a Teaser-y thing: Jealous and overprotective Ikuto and an almost to naive Amu xD. Expect OVERFLOWING EMOTIONS next xD, annnnnd drum rollENTER SKY JACK xD! (You see where this is going /).

PLEASE REVIEW XD, Kukai is going to need some love~ (Yes, he is one of my bias, next to AMUTO of course so he's going to be mega-awesome ^_^).

**Chapter 8: Eighth Song**

Chara Change Chara?

_"Hey King, I finished securing Lovely Skye, I'll be heading home now~"_

The line repeated itself multiple times, echoing through the walls of Tadase's head. The constant string of words resulted in him calling an immediate meeting of the guardians. Nagihiko, Yaya, and Tadase sat down in their respective seats while Lalu leaned on the top frame of her chair in a bored manner. Tadase looked around for a bit before speaking,

"As you know, we are all in either our 2nd or 3rd year of high school, and this meeting concerns our Jack." He spoke, glancing around for the reactions to come.

"Jack...Jack?" Lalu pursed her lips and repeated the foreign name back and fort, obviously out of the loop.

"You're...You're joking, but that would-!" Nagihiko stuttered.

"Really? Kyaaa, Kukai is coming back!" Yaya screamed, jumping up and down.

"K-Kukai...Jack...Who?" Lalu did not like not knowing what was going on, she loved knowledge, it helped her use it when..._needed._

"Are you an idiot? You know Kukai just as well as the rest of us, what do you think he'll do when he finds out about Amu?" Nagihiko yelled back.

"Well _I_ don't! Care to let me in the loop?" Lalu flared.

"But...NO! You're wrong! Kukai loves me! Not _her!" _Yaya retorted, ignoring the enraged Lalu.

"HELLO~? Are you guys DEAF? Who the hell is Jack, and the same goes for this Kukai character, who the hell are they?" Lalu spat. The three broke out into a verbal fight. Insults being thrown around the room. The only quiet one was Tadase, his headache only grew worse, rubbing his temples he bent his head slightly and squeezed his eyes shut. '_This __**never **__happened before. Why-'_ He stopped himself there, _he _was why. _He _was the reason why not a day goes by with out a fight in the Royal Garden. _He _was why Lalu came to be so arrogant and demanding as _he _let her mistakes go slate free. _He...he_ was why she left. Now everything is coming back to bite him in the ass.

Kukai and Tadase had this rivalry for Amu in their elementary days. But only a fool would be blind enough to not be able to see the click between the two. Sure Amu was close to Tadase, but it was just so awkward compared to when she was with Kukai. And the darkness with in Tadase swelled, he had to get rid off Kukai so he did.

Kukai was sent to a different Guardians unit in the northern area of Japan. 'Lovely Skye' was the unit's name. With the increase of trouble in Japan, the guardians decided to branch out, sending one member of the already existing unit throughout Japan in hopes of securing a larger defense zone. It was a good enough excuse. Tadase sent Kukai out, to never return. Kukai was offered a position as King, the leader of Lovely Skye. All in courtesy of Tadase's attempts of blocking him out forever. He was sure it would work, it was _King's chair_! However, Kukai did the unthinkable, he rejected. Why? Because, he had a pink haired angel waiting for him back home...

...

It was 5pm, the sunlight became a bloody yellow, and the fighting ceased in the Royal Garden, but the tension remained. Lalu was somewhat up to speed to who Kukai was, and why he was coming back. But then again, so many secrets were being kept in the dark. Then, at the strike of 5:15, a large bang vibrated through the walls of the Garden.

"Hey Hey Hey~" A smooth voice spoke. Kukai. The three did a double take, the last memory of Kukai was when he was still a child, but now, he was _different_, to say the least.

Kukai's hair grew somewhat longer, the caramel locks twisting in short curls around the base of his neck. A black jacket and deep blue pants that resembled a uniform was worn on his tall frame. A bright red arm band with the words 'Earl' was printed in bold.

Tadase was about to question the reason for _him_ being here but another voice interjected.

"Is this the place you were talking about?" A baby like voice muttered. Behind Kukai, a small girl peered out. She had long curly blond locks, a black head band, and similar attire to Kukai but a skirt was worn in place of the pants. On her left arm, an almost identical band was worn, but instead of Earl, it stated 'Lady.'

"I do not wish to reside here." Another voice spoke. He had emerald hair and a pair of spectacles with the same uniform as Kukai. However, his arm band had 'Knight' written on it.

"Hey~ Come on guys~" Kukai laughed, his eyes looked around for the head of pink hair he had grown to miss over the years. "Come out Joker~" He called, waiting for his angel to come dashing out from her hiding place. Except, instead of his angel, another stepped towards him.

"You are?" Kukai asked at the girl.

"You called me so I stepped forward." Lalu stated simply.

"Huh?"

"Joker, you called the Joker."

"Yeah, OH! So you know where Amu is? Come on tell me~" Kukai smiled widely, he would finally see Amu again.

"So sorry, but it seems you don't know what happened do you?" Lalu smirked.

"Lalu." Tadase warned, he knew Kukai enough to know what would happen.

"'Amu'" Lalu stressed the name, in disgust, "is no longer here, she's lost her Charas so she was deemed unsuitable for guardian duties."

"LALU!" Tadase yelled, he opened his mouth to scold the girl but found his air ways suddenly cut off. Kukai. Kukai was choking him.

"Hey, Tadase, what is that girl over there saying." He spoke in a low dangerous tone.

"_I'm _saying that AMU is GONE, and I'm the new Jo-" Lalu was cut off. A harsh wind sliced through the garden, cutting gashed into trees and shattering the windows.

"You," His voiced cold and harsh, "Shut up." Kukai's eyes turned a pitch black color as he looked over Tadase, "How could you? We agreed that we would fight for her on equal grounds! But what? Did she reject you? So are you the only one who could have-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Yaya screamed out. She was holding it in, she really was, but at the constant mention of the reason why she couldn't be with her love angered her. "She became incompetent for guardian duties so we kicked her out! She doesn't have Charas anymore!"

The air calmed, but the temperature dropped heavily.

'Oh no.' Kukai ran out from the Royal Garden...Or the remains of it and ran straight to the place he knew he could find her...his angel.

...

The other two who came in with Kukai stayed, unmoving. They hurt Kukai and that could not do. He was their Earl and he was the one who saved them after all.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Lady and this is Knight" The blond one spoke, dragging her gaze around the room, "And we don't know who you are or who this Amu is but we don't care."

"But you hurt our Earl, and we can't have that know can we..." The one with the glasses finished.

…

Kukai was out of breath, his chest was burning, his legs were shaking, his vision blurry, but he wouldn't stop, no, he _couldn't_ stop. He didn't lower his running pace, nor did he heed any of the traffic signals, but he didn't care. He need to get there, to that park.

Louisa.

Louisa Park, the park Amu would always go to when she was distressed. Kukai would always find her there, crying alone in the fifth bench from the row of Sakura trees. When he got there, his legs wobbled and leaned against a tree for support. His gaze was locked onto the nostalgic bench and true to his memory, someone was there, hunched over, shaking. Crying. Kukai forced his feet to move and little by little he got there. He tapped the persons shoulder, and pushing all doubts from his mind, he waited to see those big doe eyes once more. The person on the bench was wearing dance wear, had long pink and black hair and was much more grown up than the Amu in Kukai's memory but somehow he knew. That this was indeed Amu, and once he saw those teary eyes he collapsed onto her.

"W-what the heck!" Came the shocked voice, which was indeed Amu's. Here she was, crying her eyes out, and some one just falls on her? She searched for an alarm, a noise maker, something, while calling out to Ran and Miki who weren't responding.

"Amuletta..." Kukai buried his head into the crook of Amu's neck, calling her by his nick name for her, snaking his arms around her waist. Doing everything he could to make her remember.

"...Kai?" Amu whispered, uncertain, hopefully but reserved. As if, if she got to close, she would get hurt again.

"I'm so sorry, I should have known... How could I be so stupid! You called me that day, but I just shut you out when you-" Kukai stopped, not quite sure how to word this, "when you said you lost yourself..." He finished, gripping onto her tightly.

Amu struggled at first, but found herself leaning into the sudden warmth, the almost forgotten warmth. But snapped back to reality, no, she'd get hurt again. She fought at the arms holding her, struggling to break free. But Kukai held on, ignoring the hits, the scratches, the kicks, that Amu was unintentionally giving him. Only when he let out a groan of pain did Amu stop. She was so into getting away that she didn't notice the damage she was causing him. She froze, she saw Kukai clearly for the first time. He had grown beautifully, but now he had a split lip, multiple scratches, and pale bruises forming on his skin. Gasping, Amu tried to get away, though this time more gently.

"Do it again." Kukai whispered. Amu looked up in horror, 'What did he just say?'

"Do it as much as you like, take it out on me, let it out, because no matter what," Kukai finally released his hold on Amu and knelt on the ground, "I'll never betray you." He took Amu's hand and kissed her palm softly.

"Are you some kind of sick freak? Do you enjoy pain? You bastard!" Amu raised her hand high in the air, aiming of Kukai's face. He visibly tensed, awaiting the blow, but the harsh hit never came. Instead, a gentle touch trickled down in liquid form. Tears. Amu threw herself around Kukai's neck, and whispered so that only he could hear, "I'm warning you..., if you even think of betraying me,... I'll kill you." Her words were harsh, but her voice quivered.

Kukai only smiled at her, "The day I betray you, will be the day I die."

"Ikuto? Why are you crying Nyaa~?"

"It's nothing, go back to sleep Yoru...go back to sleep..."

Hey Hey Hey~

So I know, horrid update sorry TT^TT. Okay, so I was in the mood for writing some serious jealousy, angst, drama, love, scenes so I rushed Kukai entrance xD. Kyaaaaa, I think I outdid myself with Kukai here xD So coooool Kyaaaaaa ***fan girling*** So I also added in two other characters, (I think it's probably obvious... Rima and Kairi~~~The two also have an underlying plot line so they are pretty important, not like a minor one shot deal or something like that~) So, I wrote this in one sitting so its sort of jumbled so forgive on that part but everything is going to be explained as the story progresses. But I think it's getting lengthier, don't you? O_o? While rethinking this, the characters are in their late-ish teens so I tried kicking it up a notch as it just seemed some what naive for their age.

**Big Question: Why was Amu crying in the first place? Why was Ikuto crying? To be explained in the next chapter PLUS the drama of a love triangle finally forms xD, MAJOR tug-of-war between Ikuto and Kukai for Amu coming soon~**

P.S. I'm warning you again but, I literally write my chapters in usually one sitting. And I just plan out the ideas as I go. Yea that chapter up there, literally just thought of it as off 10:04PM 3/31/2011. So, it may get confusing so thus the delays. I think of the ideas in bits and just mush 'em all together in a chapter so eheehee -.-; Bad habit, I know.

**Do you like it? No? Either way...Tell me...with a REVIEW~**

**Chapter 9: OMG GUYS OVA HERE!**

YO! *cough cough* oh my lord, look at all the dust that has been collected in this poor account OAO! Haha, well~~~~ my lovely little fruit cups I AM BACK! And astonishingly, I may be able to FINALLY get a computer! Ahhh yes, I STILL haven't gotten a working personal use computer and I am now going into the 2nd year of my high school career… -_- ANYWAYS… I don't know why, but I've gotten a sudden urge to begin writing again :3 I am thinking of re-doing my stories as my writing style has changed… dramatically. And for some of you, you may like it, and some of you may absolutely loathe it, however this is how I plan on executing my stories from hence forth! So, I haven't decided if I want to start by deleting the chapters then re-uploading the new chapters or leave this and just making another story, ahh decisions decisions. Well look forward to my return~

~Dalki (as my new pseudonym as a new writer ^^)

**I shall also be changing my username from "ForbiddenXTemptations" another name soon, so do not be alarmed!**


	2. The Early Days of: Did You Really Forget

Title: **Did You Really Forget?**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Gakuen Alice  
Author: ForbiddenXTemptations  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 02-25-11, Updated: 04-02-11  
Chapters: 4, Words: 4,198

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Disclaimer: all the characters belong to the mangaka but the originals are mine.

Longer Summary: Mikan musters all of her courage to ask Natsume out, but, his selfish pride made him make a cruel remark turn her down. When he got accepted to Alice Academy, he thought he would never see her again. He thought she would greet him with a dumb smile and a 'Naa-chan~'. But what he did not expect is a totally different Mikan.

Did You Really Forget?

Prologue

Blaring lights and loud music filled the gym of Star Elementary School. It was the Final Dance for the 5th graders who attended the elementary school. Everyone was huddled in their own group, either dancing to the beat or just talking about which middle school they were going to go to. Everyone was having a good time; well everyone, besides a certain pig tailed brunette.

She was currently fussing with her hair between her fingers and tapping the ground with the tip her left shoe in a awkward manner. Her face was flushed an unusual shade of pink and her eyes were sneaking glances at a raven haired boy on the other side of the gym. At one point their eyes met, and while the blushing girl looked away with embarrassment, the boy held his stare.

He was Natsume Hyuuga. Sharp eyes, jet black hair, tall, voice husky, and quite mature looking for his age. Well, mature_ looking. _Everyone who went to Star Elementary knew the notorious Hyuuga better than most of the naive girls who were just asking to get their hearts broken. He had a bad habit of twirling girls around his fingers. When he found a girl that interested him, he would fill them with false love and trust. And when he got tired of the girl, he would throw her away. Yet, people were still attracted to the sadistic Hyuuga.

She was Sakura Mikan. Big doe eyes, light brown hair, voice high pitched, and quite innocent and naive, even for her age. And yes, she has fallen for the playboy Hyuuga. However, unlike the other students who knew the sadistic ways of the raven, she did not. She transferred quite late in the school year, and no one really bothered to befriend her,...or warn her. She decided that today was the day. The day she would confess to him of her love.

Despite her shy personality she mustered up all her courage to tell him. The main reason being, she may not see him ever again. Well, on level ground at least. Natsume got scouted for Alice Academy.

Alice Academy is an entertainment company which is home to many big stars in the entertainment world. Once news spread, many others, hopeful in making it big, also tried out. In the end, only 20 people made it to the auditions, out of the 1,500,060,000 that applied, world wide. Yes, Alice Academy opened it's doors only when they see potential in a generation, in this case, it was the first time in 30 years. Auditions however were so rare, people just gave up on that prestigious academy. Of course there were others who made it in, but they were from other companies and were transferred because of star quality or were already a big star and decided to switch companies. Natsume was one of the 20.

Gripping her skirt, she walked, well, more accurately speaking, _wobbled_ to her crush. Noticing the scarlet faced girl that was inching toward him she let out a brief chuckle. He held a devilish smirk on his face, and leaned lazily on the wall with his arms crossed. And while Mikan was about to open her heart to him, he only had one thought,

'_Its been a while since I broke someone's heart.'_

**_Ummm, Hi?_**

Okay so, this used to be my first ever fanfic I posted but I had to take it down because someone stole it and messed it up by hacking into my account. TT^TT So I deleted all my previous stories and moved to my current account **ForbiddenXTemptations**. Well this is a revised version but,when I first wrote it it was really straight to the point ( in a bad confusing way) and it swapped POV's, a lot and more. But it was easier to read but it was written in a crude(?) way -.-'. So... um yeah! XD. Hope you like it~

By the way, since this is a prologue, it's boring I know TT^TT, but I have to set the plot some how, it'll be more interesting in the later chapters xD.

Plus, reviews are awesome xD.

**Chapter 2: Bad Memories**

Disclaimer: all the characters belong to the mangaka but the originals are mine.

Longer Summary: Mikan musters all of her courage to ask Natsume out, but, his selfish pride made him make a cruel remark turn her down. When he got accepted to Alice Academy, he thought he would never see her again. He thought she would greet him with a dumb smile and a 'Naa-chan~'. But what he did not expect is a totally different Mikan.

Did You Really Forget?

Bad Memories.

-Mikan-

Okay, I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.

I repeated the words constantly in my head, trying to walk as normally as possible towards _him._ Ever since I moved here, he was the only one who would even talk to me. He was gentle, and friendly, everyone else just ignored me. When I heard he wasn't going to Star Middle School I was heartbroken, but then I got a small light of hope. Maybe, just maybe, we could be together. I looked up and I gasped. He was starring right at me. I felt my cheeks burn and ironically, I froze. I heard soft _clacks _and it was _him. _His shoes produced a _clack_ every time it hit the hardwood floor of the gym. He was headed straight towards me! I started to turn and wished my body would move faster.

No! I can do this.

I planted my feet firmly into the ground and slowly lifted my head so I could meet his gaze. He stood right in front of me and spoke,

"Do you have something you want to say to me?" I flinched, his voice was ..._harsh?_ No, I must be imagining things, he's the nicest person I have ever met! Okay, I can do this. And with a deep breath,

"...n-n-n..." I tried to speak but my voice just would come out.

"N-N-N- What?" He was...mocking me? Somehow, the Natsume I knew, the Natsume I had grown to love, didn't seem to be anywhere in the boy in front of me.

"...n-naa-chan..." I spoke softly, calling him by a nick name that I used often. Taking another deep breath I continued, "..c-can you g-go o-out with m-m-me...?" My stuttering didn't seem to improve as evidently it worsened with each word.

"Let me guess, you fell for my _kindness_ to you right?" He paused, and looked at me. "Well, dream on, why would I date, let alone _like_ someone like you?" He sneered at me, he sneered at me! Where did the kind Natsume go?

"...n-naa-ch-chan..." I felt tears forming in my eyes, my body trembled and I raised my hand to hit him. However the slap never made contact. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close, whispering in my ear,

"Don't call me that!" He snapped, "And besides, your not my type, do you even try? Do you think you can get a guy to fall for you with your stupid pig tails and polka dot underwear?"

Why? Why was he being so mean, so cruel,...or is this his true self? I saw him smirking and then walking away, into the crowd. His back slowly disappearing from my view. He was smiling, clearly enjoying himself. I wiped the salty tears off my face and decided, the Sakura Mikan that everyone knew would be buried, never to be seen again.

"Naa-chan...no, _Hyuuga,_ you broke my heart, and now...I'll break yours." And with that, I left the gym, I left Star Elementary, and...I left my old life.

_**Ummm, Hi?_**

So this chapter is still sorta like a prologue... _... Anyways, ahem...

**Dun, Dun, DUN~! What will happen next? The auditions of course! What will Natsume do when he sees Mikan at the auditions...not like the Mikan he knew. She's attracting the attention of everyone and what's that? Natsume, THE Natsume Hyuuga jealous? And how did Mikan make it to the auditions in the first place? Review and the chapter will come out quick xD.**

Wow, that was tacky _.

Seriously, I have the outline written, all I have to do it put in some more details, so... review xD! I need to know if the story is good or sucks or something...-.-'

Eheehee, for those of you who read my Chara Change Chara? Story, you'll see a reoccurring theme, Chara Change xD! I don't know why but I love it when the character that's labeled as the weak and/or innocent gets all powerful and cool and stuff xD!

**Chapter 3: Bad Memories For Me Too**

Did you really forget?

Bad Memories For Me Too

~Natsume~

'Today is the 14th of June.' I thought grimly. "Exactly three years, only three years.' It went by fast, much to fast for my taste. It was the 14th of September, three years ago, when I realized, there is no such thing as love, at least, not true love.

~Flash back~

"Class, we have a new student joining us today," the teacher chirped, trying to grab the attention of the class who in turn, just ignored the frantic pleads of the teacher, and were engrossed in there own little groups, talking the time away. After a few more minutes of trying to grab their attention, she just gave up. Sighing, she just sat back down in her chair, rubbing her temples. I do noticed the her, but I simply chose to stay impassive to my teacher at the moment. But, then my attention was pulled into _her._ Not the teacher, but the girl next to her. She was awkwardly standing by the chalkboard, glancing around. She had two low pig-tails, that curled in it's, and I quote, 'chocolaty coated glory.' Apparently, brunettes in the school made up the nickname for themselves.

~End of Flashback~

But, for some reason, I just could look away. Her large brown eyes lured me, interested me. The strange thing was, it didn't feel natural in anyway. It was like I was literally being pulled to her. I wanted to do everything she wished, anything to make her happy. I just passed it off as my supposed first love. What a horrible first love.

As the days turned to weeks, and the weeks turned to months, I grew more and more attached to the new girl. She would call me 'Naa-chi' and I'd smile back. She was someone, someone I could truly love with no strings attached, unlike the others. I had almost given up all hope after all my encounters with the female race. The sickly-bitter comments and the annoying gossip had me at my wits end. But, she knew my interests and my dislikes, and was in a way _perfect_... After a while, it started to get, _strange_... She would know things I never told her before, and it felt like she warped into another being. But she didn't change at all, I was the stupid one, being blinded by love, a fake one at that. At first, I was so happy, to find someone who supposedly wasn't like those fan girls, or those gossiping groups, but, it turns out, she was the same.

When she came up to me, her hands locked with another, she sported an all to familiar sickly-bitter smile and threw me away. It turns out, she was admitted to Alice Academy, not because of talent, or passion, but because she did the chairman's son a favor. To break Natsume Hyuuga. I remember just starring at her, the moment _that_ name was spoken the pieces clicked. _Persona. _

In the beginning I blamed myself, '_What did I do wrong?' 'Did I hurt her in some way?'..._ After one month, I still blamed myself, but somewhere during that month, my view changed. '_Why was I so stupid,' 'There is no thing as true love' _and from that incident forward, I changed, into someone, who can't get hurt, ever again. But the thing that pushed me permanently into this reality, was the one who set this up, _Persona._

Years passed, and then I found myself five months from graduating, five months from chasing down the one who hurt me most. When I was picked to audition I felt the old anger rising up again, to make her pay, and most of all, make _him_ pay. However, I was sidetracked in a spur of events, by the hurricane known as Sakura Mikan.

When I saw her I felt this wave if nostalgia hit me like a bullet. She was spitting image of the one who hurt me a few years back. I had this urge to love her, seeing her eyes, her smile, hearing her voice, then, I grew the urge to hurt her. At the dance, I knew it hurt, to be thrown away by the one you thought actually cared...I know she has no part in my revenge, but, I wasn't the old Natsume, I didn't care. I don't care about anyone but myself. I locked those useless emotions away, never to be seen again...

_'Then why did it hurt so much to see her cry?'_

…

I know I haven't updated in a while sorry TT^TT. But, I had the outline done but, I got sidetracked, I wanted to put out a reason for Natsume' behavior and stuff but I didn't want to bore anyone so I kind of made a vague-ish chapter that I could add on to in further chapters. Note: When there are first person POV', it's mainly because it's my mood. Sometimes it's easier to write in a certain way sometimes...?

**...If this still feels like a prologue-y feeling chapter... Sorry TT^TT...**

**It's because I don't want to rush it -.-'**

**So a question to you! Should there be Alices like all magical and stuff, or something like a 'amazing gift' to make it a bit more realistic. Because the girl who was hired by Persona could easily have an Alice and used that to manipulate Natsume's feelings (awww TT^TT), or just used information from Persona to do it. ALSO! (wow, I'm asking for a lot sorry -.-') I personally am okay with OC's but not as a main/important characters and/or someone with a really significant role, so should she be an actual character but put on a wig and a face mask to look like Mikan? Or used an Alice/ Alice Stone or something...?**

**Chapter 4: Alice's First**

Did You Really Forget?

Chapter One: Alice's First

~Mikan~

If you could numb that pain, would you? If you could just ignore that sting, would you? If you could forget a bad memory, would you? I know, I really do know, that I will never forget. I will force myself to relieve those painful memories, over and over again, to strengthen my own will. So that I will never be hurt again. But more importantly, so that I could truly torture the one who made me this way. I can't, won't, and even beyond the grave, I swear that will _never_ forgive that one person. Natsume Hyuuga.

Its been only a few days since the day I graduated. The same old ceiling, the same old gum pressed floors, the same old..._Natsume Hyuuga. _It infuriated me, the fact that he could go on with his life, after what he had done. There was a follow up party in the same gym we had our last dance as 5th graders. The banners still decorated the walls, and there were some remains of crumbled up napkins, crushed plastic cups, and some misplaced chairs that was stacked up awkwardly into the far left corner of the area. Of course, no really noticed this, everyone was too busy praising _him._ Most of my former classmates were surrounding him like he was famous...And probably because he will be soon. I don't know why I came, when I knew it'll just hurt me even more...Who am I kidding, I _knew _it would hurt, I _knew_ that but I still walked into the building. Just maybe, just maybe, it was just a bad dream, and everything I saw was just a nightmare. But, of course, hope seems to fail me once more.

"Here you go." I looked up to see the crimson eyes I once loved, mocking me. He held up a piece of paper to my face, waving it twice, before placing it in my hand. "An autograph, you know, just something to remember me by." He held a fake smile.

"...Thanks, I'll _treasure _it." I smiled back, finding it hard to keep the irritation out of my voice. He played with the end of one of my pig tails between his fingers before walking back to the crowd of people, disappearing from my view.

I took the paper gently from my right hand, and placed it softly into my left. I positioned the feeble material between my two fingers and enjoyed the sound of the ripping sound it produced. I repeated the steps before all I had left was a pile of tattered remains of the vile name it bore only minutes before...I gasped, the sudden movement caused the pile of paper to fall from my hands and down to the floor but I ignored it. I...felt..._different_. I _never,_ in a thousand years _ever, _thought that my mind was capable of thinking in such a way. My tone had changed, my _control _had changed. I would have just cried my eyes out and stomped on the signature the moment it had touched me but I had even _smiled _at him, calling the thing a _treasure._

"And that my dear, is what you call acting." A voice spoke, scaring me immensely. I spun around harshly, causing my footing to go off balance. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the cold wooden floor to greet me. But I felt a much more forgiving contact. I looked up and fought back the urge to hit the person I saw. No, he _wasn't _Hyuuga, but there was such a similarity in those deep crimson eyes, those dark black locks, the distant but invading aura, was all so similar, but he wasn't Hyuuga at all. Upon closer inspection, he was considerably taller, and looked to be in his later teens. His wispy raven hair was pulled loosely into a pony tail and had two hair pins on the left side of his head. Though, a large portion was dedicated to falling around face, in some type of fringe-like fashion. Multiple piercings decorated his ears, and he held a smile on his lips. In my daze, I found myself being led out of the gym and into the school's backyard.

"Ummm,...I...errr...Thank you!" I managed to blurt out, blood rushing to my face. After a good five minutes, I finally realized that this person was not Hyuuga but some kind soul who helped me from falling. I bowed my head softly, and after what seemed to be quite some time, I lifted my head to peak when I heard laughter coming from the person.

"Sorry," He said in between a few chuckles, "But you know what?" He paused before biting his bottom lip, in some anti-laughing trick I guess, before continuing, "I like you."

"...What?" I nearly screamed.

"Sorry, who must be confused." He rummaged in his left jean's pocket before pulling out a black card. It had five yellow seed shaped looking things, four green vines, three purple thorns, two white petals, and one large scarlet red rose in the far left bottom corner. In the center was in the similar scarlet color printed, 'Gakuen Alice of Preforming Arts'. The name was oddly familiar but I couldn't quite link it properly and opted to just starring at the card in confusion. I flipped it over and saw 'PERSONA' in a distressed font scripted in the back. Along the end of the card it had the same design as the front in which the seeds, vines, leaves, thorns, petals, and a rose was in the corner, but the colors seemed a lot more intense, especially the rose.

"What is this?" I whispered to really only myself, but then another voice chimed in.

"It's my name card." I jumped at the voice but nodded, asking him to continue. "It's like a student ID card. You would pin it here," He pointed to his left collar, "To identify who you are, your class rank, etc..." He then pointed to a jumble of words I missed on my scan over on the card. It read, 'Sister company of Alice Academy' Then it hit me, 'Alice Academy' the school that Hyuuga was going to go to... I gripped my other hand tightly, struggling to not do the same with the hand where the card resided.

"You see, I was sent by my president to scout Natsume Hyuuga for Gakuen Alice but it seems I got here too late. But then I saw you..."

"What?"

"I saw you, your acting was almost perfect, it was a bit awkward but it'd pass in an audition-"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I was getting really confused at this point.

"Your acting." He replied as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What acting?" My frustration was leaking into my voice by the gallons but I didn't care.

"So, your telling me, that 'I'll treasure it' was the what you were seriously feeling?"

"No...but I wasn't _acting!_ Just..._lying_ I guess." I finished lamely.

"No, you were acting, you'd make a fantastic actress."

"...And why are you telling me that I would make a fantastic lier?"

"Because, I am in the process of scouting you."

"...Huh? Me?" My eyes widened at the revelation.

"Yes, you."

"I have no intention of working with Hyuuga!" I spat angrily.

"See, that's what I like about you."

"What? Your not making any sense!"

"That's exactly it. You aren't such a harsh biter I presume, yet when the topic of Natsume Hyuuga pops up, you get this new flame in you."

"Even more so, why would I-"

"You're not going to be working with him, more like, your going to be competing with him."

"But, it said so on the card, Gakuen Alice is a sister company to Alice Academy."

"Yes, but we are also one of the largest rival companies as well. You see, they are going to be auditions this year, and the one selected will be moved to either Alice Academy or Gakuen Alice. And I want you to be in Gakuen Alice."

"But-"

"Think about it, you'd beat him at his own game."

"...But I won't act."

"What? Your wonderful at acting, why would you pass up such an advantage..."

"Hyuuga is going to be in a band, in the musical department, so I would never truly be able to fight with him on equal ground. If you want me to be in your company, I'm going to sing as well." I spoke firmly.

"...Fine, but I have three conditions for you if you really want this route. One, you have to pass the auditions. Two, once you pass, you have to relocate to the city, and three..."

"What?"

"You have to be in my band." He whispered into my ear, and somehow I felt as if I couldn't refuse. And I wouldn't refuse, especially when I could taste the revenge probing at my mouth.

...Hey my lovely roses~

So did you get what I was hinting at in the last line O_o ? xD. Anyway, this sums up the actual Chapter One in DYRF, 'Alice's First' xD

Review lots cause think of it as a count up (?) The more reviews, the faster the chapter xD

Thanks for all the support so far~

Love Ya' Guys *Throws buckets of goodies*

...Really, just leave me a comment saying 'hi' or something, just tell me your alive and reading and i'll be happy xD...(Though i really do like those paragraph reviews...*wink wink*)


	3. The Early Days of: Teach Me to Love

Title: **Teach Me To Love**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Skip Beat!  
Author: ForbiddenXTemptations  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 03-25-11, Updated: 03-25-11  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,588

**Chapter 1: First Beat**

Teach Me to Love

"Hello Japan! This is reporters Il-chan and El-chan~ here with up and coming hot list actress, Kyoko Mogami-san~" Two girls spoke, with high spirits and large smiles, after all, the two reporters finally got the thing most reporters only dreamed of, an interview with actress Kyoko. And of course, large roars of fans screaming followed the introduction.

Within in seconds of the introduction, the screaming grew louder as the main star stepped out from the door, stepping softly to her respective seat and waved at the audience with a smile before sitting down.

"Hello everyone, thank you for being here." She spoke cheerfully.

"No, no Mogami-san, thank _you_ for being here." The blond reporter almost stuttered, she was just so excited, after all, any reporter in the entertainment business has the dream of interviewing a big star. She is known for small mistakes but it just adds to her angel like charm. The angel-like character of the show; El-chan.

"So let's get started~!" The purple haired reporter added in smoothly. Unlike the other, she had more experience with stars. And as a plus, she's known for her devilish personality that catches even the A-list stars off guard. The devilish character of the show; Il-chan.

"So Mogami-san, you are known for your lead roles in romance films, and intricate display of emotions from each and every character you slip into. As well as, your acting skills span over many roles, and deviate from time to time from your usual roles. So tell us, how do you do it?" El questioned.

"Well, I try to picture what my character would do. So I read through the whole script to the ending and try and piece together a separate story just for my character to try and fully understand my character." Kyoko spoke truthfully, with a small smile.

"So you must hate dramas right? The kind that you get weekly scripts with a bunch of twists and things like that." Il smirked, her usual character was starting to make it's appearance. El elbowed her swiftly, but Il moved away just in time, grinning.

"Umm, well, it does get me frustrated, but it's also really fun to get some plot twists and turns." Kyoko laughed softly.

"Hnnn, so, your known for love roles right, we see it all the time." Il shot another attack opener and the topic caused Kyoko to start fighting softly in her seat. "So how about your real love life?" Il sat back in her seat, eying the actress with her signature eye smile and grin.

"Err, um, well, I..." She fiddled with the hemline of her skirt for a good while before continuing. "I'm kind of hopeless at love..." The actress flushed.

"Seriously? Your the hottest actress to date, not to mention your beautiful, and such a refreshing person to be around?...Hey, you want to find true love right?" Il shot out, leaning forward in her seat. She wasn't expecting this, there was the usual two answers, fake modesty and outward couples. But Kyoko seemed so clueless about the topic she should be so experienced in!

"Umm, errr, well, yeah..."

"Well, you've heard it here folk! _The _Kyoko Mogami is single and looking for love~!"

…

_"Well, you've heard it here folks..."_

The T.V. had on a interview in the main lobby of Lovely CF and Drama, home to the top actors like Tsuruga Ren and top idols like Shou Fuwa and the band Vie Ghoul. Of course, Lovely CF and Drama didn't have the main contracts with the stars, only side contracts for advertising purposes and the occasional dramas. Ironically, all the top members in the star world were gathered in the main lobby for an announcement on a new romance drama that was going to star many people that the world knew; a new big hit.

Just then, the president of the Lovely CF and Drama stepped out in a big explosion; Rory. Rory was the younger brother of Lory, the president of LME.

"This person," he pointed to the television screen. "Kyoko Mogami, is the new lead for our new drama! And I want this to be a big hit you hear? Now," He hit the rewind button, "Watch the interview from the top, you guys know what to expect."

…

_"Well, you've heard it here folks! The Kyoko Mogami is single and looking for love~!"_

_"_Oh, my lord." The group spoke in unison, knowing Rory, he'd want them to..."Oh, my lord."

Suddenly, Ren got the strangest pang in his chest. Sure, he was finally able to go after Kyoko, and he was ecstatic at that part, but then he was rudely reminded that there was more people in the room.

"There is no way..." He heard the blond start off, a feeling of anger rose in Ren but he forced him self to calm down, at least Shou wouldn't go after her. Well, that's what he _thought._

Shou was not annoyed, or anything of the sort. Just, confused, and strangely _allured_ at the thought. The Kyoko he knew was not the Kyoko on the screen. She had changed, a lot. Her hair was down to her waist and and even with the bleaching and dyeing, her hair still remained looking silky and natural. She had also gotten into the habit of wearing a bit more make up than before, not too much, but not too little either, just right. Her clothing differed intensely from the pink jumpsuit the two were used to seeing. Shou also felt that pang Ren was feeling. What did Rory mean, that girl,... that girl was to be _his, _and only _his._

Reino. He was the only 'calm' one in the room. He didn't see anything that interesting of the girl named 'Kyoko.' He also couldn't picture himself, or Fuwa as a lead in a romance drama. They were idols, not actors, why couldn't Rory just give the job to actors. He went up to the television and pushed the replay button, trying to see anything that would interest him. After all, Rory was known for the compatibility between actors and actress in his films. Suddenly he darted his finger and pressed the pause button. _Interesting._ The camera recording shook slightly and a slight haze filled the lens. When the group first saw it, they just passed it off as a mistake on the staff's part, but Reino saw differently. There were small and hidden, but still there. Tiny little Kyokos that resembled the actual Kyoko made it's appearance when asked about love. '_Interesting girl.'_ Reino now also got attracted to the girl.

Sure, all three were now into the whole chasing Kyoko thing, but what about Kyoko herself?

…

"Oh my... I can't believe.. I... My... Uwahhhh~" The top actress Kyoko, the top actress Kyoko who's personality was said to be flawless, flung herself onto the long couch in her dressing room.

"What do you think you're doing, your Kyoko the actress, not Kyoko the cry baby."

"But, but, Moko-saaaaaaan~ I didn't mean too, I was still in character from my previous shooting, What do I do?"

"What do you mean what do you do, you're the one who accepted the interview!" Kanae sat down on the couch opposite from where Kyoko was currenlty on the verge of bawling.

"But, I had to, it was for another job!" Kyoko muttered.

"What the heck?" Kanae was getting confused and that got her annoyed. She hated not understanding something.

"President Rory said-!" Kyoko started but Kanae cut her off.

"You're going to work with Rory..." Kanae spoke, more like to reassure herself on what she had heard.

"Yea, and-" Kyoko started once more and Kanae cut her off once more.

"Are you an idiot! Rory is the president of Lovely CF and Drama!"

"Yea I know that."

"It's dramas are popular for using people like Tsuruga-san, Fuwa, and the Vie Ghouls! You might have to work with them!"

"I've worked with those guys before..." Kyoko mumbled, wondering why Kanae was getting angry.

"You, big, IDIOT! You're known for your love scenes, and Rory is obsessed for intense romance dramas... And don't you think that Rory won't know of your history with them, Lory is such a gossiper with his brother... Do you get it now?"

"..."

"Kyoko, are you listening to me?"

"My...my...My... I have to protect my innocence~!"

"What the hell are you going on about 'your innocence,' what do you call all your other roles then?"

At this Kyoko grew silent. She really didn't know why, but all the other roles she took, it's all acting right? She never truly immersed herself in a romance unless the director was getting agitated. But the idea of doing a romance drama with those guys, it would feel like she wasn't acting, but she was living that love! More so with the history with each of them... She got so confused, but one thing's for sure...

Someone will have teach her how to love.

Hey Hey Hey~

Well, to all the writers out there, don't you HATE it when your typing and all you see are red squiggly lines underneath EVERY Japanese name?

On a different note= REVIEWS ARE LOVE xD.


	4. The Early Days of: The Kiss

Title: **The Kiss**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Shugo Chara!  
Author: ForbiddenXTemptations  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 08-14-10, Updated: 04-03-11  
Chapters: 3, Words: 1,884

**Chapter 1: First Kiss**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the storyline.

Legend has it, when a couple kisses on the day of fortune that takes place every once in a thousand years, they'll be never separated… but the question is…how can you kiss when you keep getting interrupted!

THE KISS

Ikuto made his up his mind, and he is a very stubborn one, never backing down, and putting everything bluntly. So when his parents asked him what he was going to do, he said, "I wanna kiss Amu!"

"I-i-i-i-i-ikuto!" The parents blushed feverishly. The nine year old didn't see anything wrong with it so he continued, "Then I'll be stuck to Amu forever!" He leaned into the pink haired girl, who was fidgeting with her fingers, still slightly dazed from the sleep over.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He turned and was tackled by a blond mess. "You can't you can't! You can't! You're the only one for me, vice versa! SOUL MATES!"

"Utau." He patted her head gently. She looked up, "nii-san…" Ikuto was smiling, but she could see he was very much mad. But it must run in the family, because, she stubbornly shook her head and mouthed no.

Ikuto sighed, and then he patted her hair. He motioned her to look up; the held up two fingers, kissed them and pressed them onto Utau's cheek.

And with that she fainted….

"Now then," he leaned into Amu, who was only 8 but she knew a lot, mostly because of her father constantly telling her everything in spitting detail. She felt her cheeks burn feverishly.

"Now then…" Ikuto repeated.

"GGGUUUYYYSSS!" The two snapped their heads to the noise.

"YOOOO! O- o oh o oh _oh_~ sorry for interrupting~ but, we have to go to eat~" Amu's mother giggled.

The boy was slightly distracted when he heard her mom murmur something like _'I'm glad papa isn't here and on a trip with Ami, he'll freak!'_

When she closed the door, "Stop right there Amu." He said and turned to see Amu trying to sneak out the other door.

He leaned into her once more-

"AAAAMMMMUUUU~~~~"

"Papa?" Amu gasped

Amu's 'papa' barged in and froze… 3…2…1...

"AAAAMMMUUU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" He wailed. "Y-Y-OOUUU….HHHIIIMMM-AHHHHHHHWAHHHHHHH~"

"Come on papa," Amu's mother tried dragging him out but he held an iron grip on the door.

Annoyed, Ikuto took Amu's hand and ran past them to his parents' bedroom and locked the door.

"Now… he leaned into a blushing Amu…"

"NNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIII -~~~~~!"

Great, just great, Ikuto forgot, Utau was sleeping here after she fainted. He grabbed Amu once more before running out back to the living room, only to be surrounded.

While he was thinking of how to pass a wailing 'papa' and an annoying sister.

"IKUTO!" Everyone turned their heads to Amu.

"i-i-i-i-you—you—you" She stuttered. Hesitateing as she couldn't get the word out she grabbed his collar and pulled him in.

Ikuto gasped when soft lips met his.

"A-A-Amu!" Everyone stuttered in unison, excluding Amu's mother who was too busy taking pictures, and a blue haired boy ginning madly, the pink haired girl blushed even more.

"Then it's decided, you're mine forever." The blue haired boy cooed.

"…mrphmdf…" Amu mumbles.

"What?"

"I was always yours~" she whispered as she threw herself into his hold. Then she looked up, doubting what he said and decided to ask once more, to be sure, "Forever?"

He chuckled…

"Forever~"

For those of you who know, my account was hacked so I moved everything to this account. "The Kiss"Is probably the only one that hasn't been altered. So I decided to put this one just as it is. And good news, I decided to make this into a series xD.

**Chapter 2: Second Kiss**

The Kiss

Amu POV

"..._Okay, so the legend or something goes like this, kiss, blah, blah, blah, and your stuck together! Yea, yea, your probably swooning, saying "Oh my goshness, that's soooo romantic!333"...Yea, no._

_Its seriously a pain in the neck! I mean I was eight for crying out loud! I thought it was a one time thing you know? But what do you know, five years later, I'm stuck with him every moment of the day...AND night! Ever since the legend kicked in, now I'm stuck with him ever since I turned 13..."_

"...Oh my god..." I double checked the date on this book, _August 10th 1XXX_. I also found multiple articles with the same things happening. I checked this book out and walked slowly outside to Him.

"...Ikuto..." I spoke.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I researched this..." I presented the book, the rusty hinges, the leather cover, and the calligraphy proved it to be of great age.

"And...?" He pressed on, he was never the type to read, he wanted me to just explain everything.

"It says...that..." I started off okay but I lost my train of thought quickly. I saw him leaning towards me and I took 3 steps back when he took 3 steps forward. We repeated this process until I felt the cool touch of brick on my back. He placed his hand and cupped my cheek. I felt my face burn up, "The le-le-legend states, … When... she t-t-turned 13... They w-w-were stuck, together..." I managed to squeak out, he moved his hand from my cheek to my neck, then to my shoulder...

"A-A-ANYWAY!" I managed to slip out before he did some very illegal things to me 'If you know what I mean' and I started to break into a run but was yanked back abruptly. 'Great, just great.' I landed into him, not just a light bump, I mean a full crash and burn.

"Did you forget already, 'Miss I just turned 13'?" He pointed to our wrists. On them was a cuff each and a long chain connecting them. Well not long enough in my opinion. While I was off in my thoughts, rambling on about my issue with the chain, I gasped when a warm hand gripped my chin, and very gingerly yet with force, pulled my face to his until there wasn't even an inch to spare. Then, suddenly e pulled me into a hug. I was so confused.

"Do you remember, Amu?" He whispered in my ear. "You're mine." Then it hit me. Ikuto was an overly protective jealous type. He must have been thinking about the incident with Tadase.

HI~

It feels good to be back. "The Kiss" is something I write once in a while and its pretty short. Sorry TT^TT. But I want this to be an every one kind of series. What I mean by that is, review or leave a comment saying what you would like to see next or happen in the near future. The next chapter is (im pretty sure) going to be in Ikuto's POV and about the Tadase Incident. I need help with it.

Remember, reviews are love, Comments are Love, and Flammers will be used for roasting my marshmallows. ^.^ 3 eheehee

**Chapter 3: Third Kiss**

The Kiss

"Tell me...again...why do you have t-to...work like... a freaking CAT!" I screamed out in between large gulps of air.

"Because...It's so much more fun this way~" He purred into my ear. I froze and my already bad footing caused me to fall onto the fluffy mattress underneath. Soon after, the mattress sunk to one area, signaling he came down too.

"...I stand corrected, _this _can be lots of fun~" He leaned into me and leaned away. "Not going to run away this time~?" He murmured.

"N-now why on earth w-would I do that-t?" I stuttered back, the nervous emoticon flashing on my face, and of course I ran. Yup, I ran for about a record speed, three seconds. I managed to get three whole seconds away before I flopped back down onto the mattress and him.

"You know what~" He whispered against my face.

"W-w-what?" I managed to stutter out a stupid 'what' before he answered.

"I have new found hope for Yoru." At this I just sighed.

…

This all started a few moments before when we were at the gym. It was where Yoru said he found a new lead on our..._condition._ The meeting place was to the far right of the gym, where there was a pillow covered floor that felt almost impossible to walk on. My right foot sunk down a good inch before it engulfed the other.

Ikuto on the other hand just walked on the pillows as if he was light as a feather. Which is so not possible. Trust me, of all the times he fell on me because of the stupid chain, it hurt, A LOT.

"Hey, how are you doing that?" I asked, getting frustrated at my non existent feet that were completely hidden by the bags of white feathery mattress.

"Just step on the areas where the spring is most dominate, for example here" He lifted my right root and place it on one spot, "Is a lot harder than this one" He placed my other foot just a few inches from where it was originally was and it sunk down with out a second thought.

"Doesn't this sort of cancel the whole point of safety though?" I asked, feeling the dull pain creep up on my feet.

"This floor isn't meant to be fallen on, like you seem to like to do, but to find a path in a place where you can't see it." He replied.

"Sure, sure, you and your stupid logic,...anyway, where's Yoru?" I looked around to see the familiar tousle of purple hair on a ledge.

"Oh look, there he is." Then we heard other voices.

"What the heck is this nya~?"

"I don't know?"

"I order you to take this stupid chain off!"

"...What the heck? Miki? Kiseki? Yoru?" I was shocked, and ...nervous...I heard that accursed word, 'chain.' The 'bond' Ikuto and I have materialized into a chain a couple of days before. It was visible but it held the metal clang a chain did, so we dubbed as such. Ikuto seemed happy about this, I wasn't. It meant the stupid thing was getting stronger! Ugh!

"Ah...AMU~~~" I saw Miki flying toward me, I held out an arm for her to land on.

"Wah...Wait, MIKI!" Kiseki yelled.

"NYA!" Yoru also protested Miki's sudden action as the two were also flung towards Amu.

"...Oh my god." I saw Miki freaking out and wailing her arms, and on her tiny wrists was Kiseki and Yoru attached by that invisible but still there, chain.

"How the heck did this happen?"

…

Oh my, a love triangle is coming on~

I finally updated this thing~

This is going to be like a series of oneshot-like chapters that kinda merge into a story line~?

Review lots nee~?

So, what will happen with Miki Yoru and Kiseki, and even more so, how will the others react?


	5. The Early Days of: My Profile Updates

_1/23/2011_

_I'm Back xD._

_Umm, I'm having some problems with issues regarding Chara Change Chara and the fact of plagiarism. Even though the party may have meant no harm (which I'm sure she didn't), I'm still a little shaken. I mean, i personally never thought anything like that would happen to me but... yea._

_Any whoo, the long awaited 3rd chapter is up! xD Make sure to check it out as Miki and Ikuto are going to add to the drama of Chara Change Chara?! xD_

_1/26/2011_

_Problem solved xD_

_2/6/2011_

_The main reason i cant update lately is because i have MAJOR writer's block. BIG TIP, the poll is going to help b/c the next chpter is based around which job she gets so...xD...?_

_4/3/2011_

_Hey Hey Hey my lovelie roses_

_...yep, hi xD_

_6/1/2011_

_Okay a bunch of things._

_1)Major writers block._

_2)It's finals month, it's hectic_

_3)Computers busted. (On aunts comupter right now)_

_4)My now broken computer erased all my data before i could tranfser it...grrrr..._

_5)Need inspirations, just tell me a random idea from time to time please_

_and 6) I AM NOT ABANDONING ANY OF MY STORIES, I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN GET A GOOD NIGHTS REST...and a computer -.-_

_Sorry_

_OH! and tell others 'bout this notice because i didn't want to put this in my stories to only disapoint you... I will try and update ASAP_

_9-20-2011_

_I'm STILL computer-less (I am still using aunt's computer) -.- UGHHHH!_


End file.
